witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Triss Merigold
.|appearance = The Last Wish (mentioned only)|affiliations = Foltest Royal Council Lodge of Sorceresses|profession = Sorceress Advisor|abilities = Magic Alchemy|aka = Fourteenth of the Hill Merigold the Fearless|partner = Geralt of Rivia|nationality = Temeria|eyes = Cornflower-blue (books) green (games)|hair = Chestnut (books) red (games)|gender = Female}} Triss Merigold of Maribor is a sorceress. She is called the "Fourteenth of the Hill", as she was thought to have been killed during the Battle of Sodden Hill. She is a friend of Yennefer and of the witcher Geralt of Rivia. She is unhappily in love with the latter. Triss took care of Ciri at Kaer Morhen for some time, assisting the witchers in the rearing of a young girl. During this time, she became like an elder sister to Ciri. Triss was a member of King Foltest's royal council along with Fercart and Keira Metz, as well as a founding member of the Lodge of Sorceresses. She is a skilled healer and carries with her many magical potions. Despite her prowess in alchemy, Triss is allergic to most potions. In addition to her skill in potion-making, Triss is a powerful wielder of magic. CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise Triss is a major character in The Witcher computer game. She is one of the first people Geralt meets after being found unconscious in the woods by his fellow witchers. She is also the one to nurse Geralt back to health after his first battle with Azar Javed in the Swamp. Once Geralt regains consciousness, he finds himself in the bedroom of her luxurious Trade Quarter home, and he sees her talking presumably to another sorceress. She diligently "checks him for internal injuries". Romance Prologue During the prologue, after dealing with the Salamandra invasion of Kaer Morhen, Triss is gravely wounded and needs a special potion which Geralt must brew to help her recover. If not rushed during the dialogue, after drinking the potion, she offers Geralt his first sexual encounter of the game. Chapter III If it was Triss and not Shani who was chosen to take care of Alvin the second romance option becomes available and if she is given a ruby ring or a gold diamond ring, and in speaking with Alvin Geralt has been strict at least once. Associated Quests :*A Posh Reception :*All the King's Men :*Alvin :*Armor, indirectly and only on the Witcher / neutral path. :*Defending Kaer Morhen :*Frozen Reflections :*Lock and Key :*The Ashes of Vizima :*The Source :*The Unforgiven :*Under a Fiery Sky Journal Entry Along with me and the other witchers, Triss fought in defense of Kaer Morhen. The sorceress stood against the mysterious mage, one of the leaders of the assault. She was injured and lost consciousness. Ironically, Triss is allergic to magic and she can only be administered natural healing potions. I met Triss, or rather a vision of her, in the Ice Plains. The sorceress helped me pursue the Grand Master. |} Differences from the novels *After her fall at Sodden Hill and her consequent resuscitation, Triss mentions that she "will never again be able to wear a dress with a low neckline", suggesting that some skin disfigurement still remains on her chest. In the game however, she displays a generous amount of cleavage without any traces of damage whatsoever. *Also, her hair colour is portrayed red in the games, whereas in the books it is described as chestnut, which is a slightly darker red with brown undertones. * In the novels Triss is allergic to potions that contain magic and can only be cured with amulets. In game one of the first missions is to recover the ingredients for a potion to heal Triss (although Vesemir briefly mentions that due to her allergy, said potion requires special ingredients). * In the Games Triss eyes are green, Though in the book they are compared to be as blue as Lapis Lazuli. Notes * At the beginning of Chapter III, Triss is likely talking to Keira Metz in the mirror. * If you decide to get her a ring, it must contain a ruby or a diamond. She will not take any other types. On top of that, you have to behave like a good father, by being strict with Alvin at least once. :* The gift of a ring will provide a second opportunity for sex, third if you count the checking for internal injuries mentioned earlier. :* Triss is rarely home in Chapter III and stays at Leuvaarden's party at The New Narakort from 17:30 till 3:00. :* In the Czech translation of the books and the game, Dandelion's name is "Marigold" and Triss is called "Triss Ranuncul". The original name of Dandelion is "Jaskier" (in Polish) Video Triss plays a major role throughout the story. She first appears in the prologue as Geralt's lover; her feelings for him have evidently remained unchanged. Throughout the first chapter a number of references are made to their relationship, but she is not the only romance option in the game, and as such may or may not remain central to the plot in the latter acts. However, she is one of two women to which a term 'romance' can be applied correctly, the second being Ves. All others are meaningless sex opportunities without any real emotional depth or consequences. Romance Triss is the default romance option in the game, and the game begins with her and Geralt already in a relationship. One of three opening scenes of Geralt's story during the prologue shows him getting up as Triss lies naked beside him as a messenger soldier enters their tent to summon the witcher to the King Foltest's side. The first real opportunity arises near the end of Chapter I during the quest The Rose of Remembrance. When given the option to go alone to the elven baths or take Triss, Geralt can choose to take the sorceress along with him. After a battle partway through the quest, the ground under their feet collapses, sending the two plummeting into ancient elven baths. Noting that an immediate escape is impossible, the two can take advantage of their location. Selecting the correct conversation options will initiate a cutscene, in which Triss completely takes off her clothes with magic and jumps into the water. Our Witcher soon joins her in the bath. After the lovers enjoyed one another well enough, Triss comments this short time of bliss in such a manner: "We should take walks more often. For a while there, I forgot all about Flotsam, the Scoia'tael, the kingslayer, the whole world really...". Journal Entry :I have known the sorceress Triss Merigold for a long time, for she is one of the Geralt's closest friends. The young, pretty, talented, auburn-haired mage from Maribor hardly reminded me of the giggling flapper of years past. Her knowledge, abilities and loyalty had brought her far. A hero from Sodden, known as the Fourteenth of the Hill - for she was mistakenly counted as the fourteenth mage to die in that battle - she sat on the royal council of King Foltest of Temeria. And though they say that a monarch's favor is uncertain - for the king had once expelled all mages from Temeria - Triss had managed to gain Foltest's trust. As regards the witcher, everyone who was witness to Triss' friendship with Geralt, anyone who saw them together, would easily confirm that these two had much in common... And it is common knowledge that an old flame never dies... :For those reasons, after Foltest's death the sorceress decided that she would help the witcher most by staying by his side. Not heeding her threatened position at court, she harnessed all her strength and powers to helping Geralt, whom she still had feelings to. :I was not there at the time, but I heard tales of the show of power Triss put on at that beach near Flotsam. Though she was weakened and barely conscious, the sorceress managed to sustain a magical barrier and the three survived the Scoia'tael arrows thanks to her. :Nobody was surprised that Triss knew Sile de Tansarville. A more attentive observer would certainly have noticed the chill in their greetings, as well as Triss' evident dislike of her elder colleague. :If Geralt agrees to forget about chasing the king slayer: ::The sorceress' greatest desire was to be the one and only woman in Geralt's life, and to forget about all the troubles and dangers they had recently experienced. Geralt agreed to her proposal, but before they could act, Fate showed them how hard it can be to carry out such romantic plans. :If Geralt decides he must continue chasing the king's slayer: ::The sorceress' greatest desire was to be the one and only woman in Geralt's life, and to forget about all the troubles and dangers they had recently experienced. Geralt was close to agreeing to her proposal, yet he knew that it would be impossible to lead a quiet life until he could clear his name. His decision saddened Triss, but the sorceress understood. :Triss was kidnapped by Letho. Geralt and I feared what he might do to her. Believe me, it was eating me alive, making rest impossible. :Searching Sile's quarters and talking to her neighbor brought more questions than answers. It appeared that Triss had known the woman she had talked to, but the fragments of the conversation recounted to us remained mysterious. :Triss had reached Aedirn – there was evidence to prove it. Finding her would prove difficult, however. :If Geralt chooses Iorveth's path and helps Philippa in order to lift a curse from Saskia instead of rescuing Triss: ::In Aedirn, the search for Triss ended with the discovery of a bitter truth - transformed into a nephrite figurine, she had ironically been in the possession of an oblivious Geralt for a time and he had brought her straight to the Nilfgaardian camp. The Nilfgaardian emissary envisioned a special part for her in Loc Muinne... :If Geralt chooses Roche's path and rescues Anais La Valette instead of Triss: ::In the end the sorceress was freed by a witcher, yet it was not Geralt. Thanks to Letho she escaped unharmed, but I am sure she would be glad to forget the time she spent in Nilfgaardian captivity. Thus were the lovers reunited among the ruins of Loc Muinne after their long parting, and the story of Triss Merigold's kidnapping ended. :If Geralt rescues Triss instead of Anais La Valette or Philippa: ::Yet the witcher foiled this plan, wrestling Triss from Nilfgaardian hands. I described the story's finale in one of my ballads, omitting the carnage Geralt wrought there, however. For his part, he thinks that my version, with its colorful description of a mounted pursuit of Renuald aep Matsen, a limp sorceress trundled across his saddle, is too pretentious. Witchers...no sense of licentia poetica at all. ::Triss had one more part to play, and a significant one at that. Thanks to her, De Tansarville's machinations were publicly revealed. The scene – now known as "Triss Merigold accuses the Lone Witch of Kovir" – passed into history and presently is one of the more common motifs in contemporary painting. :The testimony Shilard extracted from Triss was used to accuse the sorcerers. In this way Miss Merigold contributed involuntarily to a witch-hunt greater than any before it. Video Triss returns in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt as the leader of the mage underground due to the witch hunt begun by Radovid V. After the events at Loc Muinne Triss and Geralt (who had now regained his memory) separated. Triss decided to go to Novigrad, which many mages believed to be a safe haven, and set up a shop in the city center. The Eternal Fire religion in the city, however, declared all mages to be witches and traitors and began arresting and murdering them. Triss was forced to seek the protection of The King of Beggars to whom she paid 80% of her earnings whilst attempting to gain enough money to escape the city with her fellow mages. Geralt, upon arriving at the city, found Triss with the King of Beggars and assisted her ridding a rat infested mill. The Mill owner, however, sold her out to the witch hunters, and if not for the efforts of Geralt, Triss would have been captured. To find Ciri, Triss then helped Geralt discover the location of Dandelion by allowing herself to be taken to the witch hunters and tortured whilst Geralt gained the information. Ultimately she kills her torturers before killing their leader Menge. If Geralt assists Triss in spiriting all the mages under her wing to Kovir, it results in the witch hunters targeting nonhumans. Helping Triss ensures she goes to Kaer Morhen to fight the Wild Hunt. Before the Hunt's attack, she is happily reunited with Ciri, whom she provides with a magical stone that will call down a fireball that would strike down all her attackers except herself. Following the battle, Triss goes with Yennefer and Avallac'h to Novigrad to try and reunite the Lodge of Sorceresses, taking up residence at the Rosemary and Thyme, an establishment owned by Dandelion. Unfortunately, they had not much luck, as Ida Emean outright refused and Francesca Findabair wouldn't budge from her realm with a war raging. When Geralt later arrived, Triss berates him for putting Ciri in danger by taking her to the Sabbath to face Imlerith. Afterwards, she informed him that the only Lodge member she could locate was Philippa Eilhart, who was tricked into her owl form by Arthur de Vleester, who put a dimeritium band on her leg afterwards. Worse yet, Philippa came into the possession of Zoltan Chivay, who lost her in a card game. Luckily, Triss found a feather. Using hydromancy at the fountain behind the Passiflora and divined that Philippa was in the possession of Sigismund Dijkstra. They rush to his bathhouse, where Philippa, having regained human form after Dijkstra foolishly removed her dimeritium band, was wrecking havoc. After Geralt managed to subdue her, Triss led her colleague to safety. Romance Geralt can reignite his romance with Triss in separate stages. While extracting Lady Ingrid Vegelbud's son from her estate past the witch hunters, Triss gets drunk, which leads to Geralt kissing her as the fireworks start. At the conclusion of Now or Never, if Geralt professes his love for Triss, she seemingly depart on the ship for Kovir. But she returns, interrupting Sigismund Dijkstra's anecdote about his affair with Phillipa Eilhart. She asks to speak privately with Geralt at the lighthouse, where they have sex. While searching for Phillipa using hydromancy, Triss' spell in the reflection of the pool behind the Passiflora, changes to an unknown house. When pressed by Geralt, she reveals that King Tankred had offered her a position as his court advisor. She also reveals that the house is to be her's in Pont Vanis, where she wants them to live together after the Wild Hunt is defeated. If Geralt finds one of Triss' lost earrings in their bed back at Kaer Morhen, he can return it to her. During the epilogue, Geralt and Triss settle in far-away Kovir. Geralt would take jobs, more out of habit than need, due to the fortune Triss received as the advisor to Kovir's king. If Geralt romances both Triss and Yennefer, they trick him into thinking they're having a threesome, only to leave him tied to the bed in the Rosemary and Thyme. Journal Entry :I always considered it a point of particular pride to count Triss Merigold of Maribor among my closest and dearest friends. This exceptionally talented sorceress was a shining star of her profession, the former mage advisor to King Foltest, and a famous hero of the Battle of Sodden, known as the Fourteenth of the Hill. yet in no way did she resemble her often unbearably haughty sisters in magic. Her deft mind, warm smile and considerable personal charm had always won over even the hardest of hearts. :Though my personal relations with Triss never ventured beyond the fraternal, Geralt of Rivia at one point found her allure irresistible. From then on the two shared feelings that ran far deeper than a superficial and fleeting fancy. :Yennefer told Geralt that Triss had recently taken up residence in the Free City of Novigrad. :It seemed Triss had gone into hiding from the so-called witch hunters persecuting magic wielders in the city, turning to one of the leaders of the local underworld for protection. :After a bit of a run-around Geralt found the sorceress, who had indeed entered into an arrangement with the so-called King of Beggers. She paid for his protection by providing magic services to his organization. Though Triss did not know anything about Ciri and her stay in Novigrad, she promised to do all within her power to aid Geralt's search. :Though theoretically Triss and Geralt had ended their romance half a year earlier, it was clear the feelings they felt for each other had not vanished so easily. To deal with this, the sorceress pretended that nothing had happened and the witcher, as is his wont, sheepishly masked his feelings with a mix of hesitant interest and fake indifference. It must be said that both of them handled the situation quite awkwardly. :The plan to get close to Caleb Menge that Triss presented to the witcher was very risky and placed her in great danger. The sorceress knew, however, that Ciri's life might be on the line, and so did not hesitate for even a moment. :If Geralt kisses Triss: :: The sorceress' laugh, the look in her cornflower blue eyes, the memory of enchanting moments spent together - all that surely weighed on Geralt's decision to kiss Triss in the Vegelbuds' garden. And though their moment of sweet oblivion lasted briefly, it breathed a gale's worth of new life into feelings between them. :If Now or Never is completed: ::Though Triss and Geralt said their final goodbyes on that wind-swept Novigrad dock, in the end the sorceress decided not to leave for Kovir after all. She knew that when Geralt asked her to stay, the witcher was opening up his heart to her for the first time. ::Geralt and Triss met again at Kaer Morhen. Triss arrived there at the witcher's behest to help defend Ciri, whom she had always treated as a younger sister. Behind the scenes The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings , in the Witcher (PC) and last in the Witcher 3)]] Sorceress Triss Merigold, Geralt’s friend and former lover, is one of the most important supporting characters in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. She accompanies our hero during his travels, and the choices the player will make concerning her will heavily influence the story. “If Triss Marigold couldn’t be my girlfriend, I’d like her to at least be my sister” – this phrase may be humorous, but it still gives a good impression of the effect we wanted to get when working on the sorceress’ new appearance. Triss’s appearance changed the most of all characters we met in the first game. Her new clothes were to be equally elegant, functional, and comfortable for traveling. We based them on a 15th century doublet. Its skin-tight cut underlines the sorceress’ shapely figure perfectly, especially when coupled with trousers and high topped boots. The male clothing, fingerless leather gloves and pinned up hair make her stand out among other women, and turn her into a “tomboy”. Triss’ personality has changed too. She’s no longer the girl from the novels known to “giggle like a flapper”. Now she’s a decisive, brave woman. She knows what she wants and she won’t hesitate to take risks in order to get it. Her new appearance is also a reflection of this change. One can openly admit that Triss grew up and is more mature, though she has lost none of her personal charm and grace. The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Art Book, 2011, pg. 124, written by CD Projekt Red The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Triss Merigold is easily one of the most important supporting characters in our series of games, having appeared and played a key role in all three installments. This young but extraordinarily talented sorceress shares a complicated history with Geralt, one that exists somewhere on the spectrum between an on-and-off love affair and a deep, years-long friendship. The main traits of Triss Merigold's appearance, such as the shape of her face, her hairstyle, and her figure, were mainly based on the model created for her in the second game in the series. Only her clothing has changed significantly - it is now more elegant, more in fitting with the reigning style in Novigrad, the city of riches and fashion in which she now lives. Triss' clothes still reflect her own tastes, however, including her fondness for cuts that emphasis her slim waist, a point of extreme pride for Triss in the books. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Art Book, 2015, pg. 120, written by CD Projekt Red Trivia *Triss made an appearance in polish Playboy (05/2011), moreover - a front cover girl. *Name "Triss" means happy or blessed (from Latin origin). *There is a free DLC in which gives Triss an alternative outfit. Gallery Trissalternativeoutfit.jpg|Alternative outfit in Yen.png|With Yennefer and Geralt. Triss Merigold-Ranuncul - Artwork.jpg| concept art. The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt-Triss.jpg| another art. Triss Merigold Witcher 3 The Wild Hunt E3 2014 Trailer angry.png|Triss in . Tw2_full_Triss.png| concept art. Tw2_full_Triss_1.png| another art. Triss_-_Concept_Art.jpg| early concept art. Tw2_triss screen1.jpg|Triss in . Tw2_Triss_accuses.jpg|Triss Merigold accuses the Lone Witch of Kovir. Triss Merigold.jpg|Promotional poster. Romance_Triss1.png|First sex card, censored version is identical. Romance_Triss2.png|Second sex card. Romance_Triss2_censored.png|Second censored sex card. People Triss_undressed.png|Triss in her nightie. People_Triss_Merigold.png|Journal image in The Witcher. Triss_Merigold_Witcher_3_The_Wild_Hunt_E3_2014_Trailer_Hot_pose.jpg|Triss in E3 2014 trailer. Witcher and Sorceress in love.jpg|Geralt and Triss in love once again References cs:Triss Ranuncul de:Triss Merigold es:Triss Merigold fr:Triss Merigold hu:Triss Merigold it:Triss Merigold pl:Triss Merigold ru:Трисс Меригольд sr:Трис Мериголд zh:特莉絲‧梅莉葛德 Category:Characters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Characters in the novels Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Temerians